Estovakia (Victor Voychek)
Estovakia led by Victor Voychek is a custom fictional civilization made by A Certain Historical Kaba. Estovakia is a nation from the Ace Combat series and its copyright is owned by Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc. This mod requires both Gods & Kings and Brave New World. Overview Estovakia Estovakia, officially known as the Federal Republic of Estovakia (エストバキア連邦 Esutobakia renpō), is a country located in eastern Anea. It shares borders with the Republic of Emmeria to the west. Estovakia was a nation engulfed in economic strife following the Ulysses 1994XF04 planetfall. The event caused significant damage to its economy and infrastructure, sparked the Estovakian Civil War, and ultimately dissolved any future plans for the Republic of Anea Initiative; an initiative that aimed to unite all the Anean countries into a single nation Victor Voychek Lieutenant Colonel Victor Voychek (ヴィクトル・ヴォイチェク Vuikutoru vuoicheku) was a high-ranking member of the Estovakian Air Force and a veteran of the Estovakian Civil War. Voychek was the first leader of the Strigon Team, until he was shot down and his legs injured during the invasion of Gracemeria at the onset of the Emmeria-Estovakia War. Following his grounding, he became an information officer for the Air Force. Voychek surveyed the wartime situation in Gracemeria, interviewed Emmerian POWs, and held vital information on Chandelier. He witnessed first-hand the mood of the Emmerian public under Estovakian rule, and grew close to a group of children holed up in the Gracemeria Castle. At the end of the war, he betrayed his country and volunteered Chandelier's data to the Republic of Emmeria Air Force to prevent the total destruction of Gracemeria. Dawn of Man Good to see you, Victor Voychek, lieutenant colonel of the Estovakian armed forces amd veteran of the civil war. It was your aid as squadron leader of the elite Strigon Team that helped bring stability and order to your home nation racked by disaster that was the Ulysses asteroid and the ensuing chaos that followed. Although you were robbed of your wings in the first days of the Emmerian-Estovakian War, you continued to serve your nation in the occupied capital. But despite this, you came to see the effects the war brought on your enemy's people and ultimately chose to help end the bloodshed between the two countries. Though you chose morals over your nation, you hold no regrets. And it is that strong sense of morality that your people seek. The citizens of Estovakia look upon you to guide them in a new era, one devoid of tragedies. Can you ensure that the land you've gained remains protected and prosperous? Can you hold true to your virtues to do the right thing? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: Well this is quite an unexpected surprise. My name is Victor Voychek, lietenant colonel of the Estovakian Air Force...Well, used to be. So long as you conduct yourself here, we should have no problems. Introduction: Hm, I wasn't expecting any visitors. Welcome to the country of Extovakia. I am Victor Voychek, and although I have been given a monumental task, my people have chosen me to lead them. Defeat: ...And so this is how it all ends, is it? I have lost my wings and in turn, I have been robbed of my land. There is nothing more for me here... Defeat: ...Perhaps this is the only way my people can find peace after all the strife they've been through. Although our nation no longer exists, our people live on. Surviving is nothing to be ashamed of. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Peace Themes War Themes Full Credits List * A Certain Historical Kaba: Overall Design * Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc./Project Aces: Copyright Category:Fictional Civilizations